


THE POWERHOUSE

by thoughtsdemise



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Some Implied Light Robot-Human Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: Cade sees something curious about Optimus’ “powerhouse”.





	THE POWERHOUSE

Optimus tilts his head down to look at the human that sits on the expanse of his open chest.  His optical sensors zoom in as one sun-darkened hand is raised to scratch at a dark head as a hand-drawn schematic is studied with care.  Looking over the human he had decided to give a small increment of trust to despite his misgivings, Optimus’ spark spins on a happy whirl of a funny thought.

The crackle of a bright blue pulse traverses the surface of the spark drawing Cade’s attention from the schematic he had made of Optimus’ internal structure.  He watches the pulse dance and flicker out.  “Is there something wrong with your powerhouse, Optimus?”

The curious human reaches forward to a slithering pulse.  A metal finger stops his hand from touching.  Cade rests his whole hand against the warm metal as he hears the cycling gears in optics focus on him.  He turns to look at the steady gaze of the Autobot leader.  A large thumb brushes his resting hand before he is gently but instantly pushed back.

“Spark, Caa-de.”

A brown brow quirks at the strange click that the large bot had recently been adding to his name.  He feels the large frame shift slightly under him.  He had asked Optimus about it once and could have sworn that he had seen the usually stoic leader turn a bit bashful.  He turns at the sound of metal scraping over metal and watches fascinated as one blue ped scrapes the top of another.  A hand lifts Cade from internal workings and places him on the ground.

Optimus closes his chest plates with a soft hiss as he watches the inquisitive human.  He decides to run an experiment of his own and watches as his EM field passes over and around the human form.  His field buzzes with a giggling pleasure to see the human shiver in reaction to the electro-magnetic pulse.  His hand catches the edge of a ped to stop it from slipping over the other in a clear signal of interest.  The truck looks about for another Cybertronian and releases a heavy vent.  A giggling Bumblebee had been bad enough when the scout had heard the click he had added to Cade’s name.

Cade smiles brightly but clueless up at the sighing bot, enjoying the blast of oil-scented warm air.  He picks up the scattered schematics and rolls them up.  “You’re right, big guy.  Time for a break.  Tessa should be swinging by soon.  Don’t want her to worry about dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Before it is asked: this was written two years ago, it was intended to be a little longer than it is but can stand on it's own as is, and I have no plans at this time to write anything more to it.


End file.
